There is an interest in commercial and industrial applications to reduce the size of articles and devices. This is particularly true in the area of electronics where devices have been made smaller and smaller. Microstructured and nanostructured devices, for example, can be used in articles such as flat panel displays, chemical sensors, and bioabsorption substrates. Microstructured articles (that have microfeatures) have found commercial utility in, for example, electroluminescent devices, field emission cathodes for display devices, microfluidic films, and patterned electronic components and circuits. Microstructured articles that are of interest include arrays of microspheres or microlenses on a substrate material. These can be used, for example, to create lenses, virtual images on signs, or substrates for analytical techniques that employ surface plasmon resonance for detection—for example, in surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy.